The Grace Given Unto Her
by Eternal Sailor Solar
Summary: Jasmine is the twin sister of Aragorn, but she grew up in Mirkwood not in Rivendell. Set during the movie version of the second Hobbit. This is Jasmine's journey through love and hardships and trials with the person she has fallen for but denied for so long. Lemons in later chapters. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfic. Please give only constructive commentary. I know the chapters are short, but there will be lots of them to make up for it. Rated M for later on in the story. Hope you all like it.

Sailor_Solar

_Elvish_

_**Thoughts**_

The Grace Given Unto Her

Chapter 1: Return to Mirkwood

Jasmine was walking behind Thorin Orkanshield. She sighed again as she tried to tell him that she knew how to navigate the Mirkwood forest. He of course did not believe her because she was a woman. Jasmine gave him a glare into the back of his head. She was a human girl who was dressed in dark green leggings a same color tunic with brown leather arm guards and chest armor. She had brown boots on and a dark forest green over coat which her arm guards were over.  
All of the dwarves froze as they heard sounds coming towards them.  
"Shit," Jasmine said.  
Thorin turned to her. "What is coming?" he asked.  
"Spiders. Giant spiders. All of you stay behind me. I've dealt with them before." Shetook out her bow and knocked four arrows. She took a deep breath and saw a large group of them coming. "Thorin take them back and go left for about ten minutes then go right and you'll find the path."  
"I am not leaving-"  
"Go!" she instructed before letting each arrow go hitting one spider at a time.  
The dwarves left in a haste and Jasmine quickly put her bow away and took out her two short knives and began hacking down the horde of spiders left and right.  
She knew that the royal guard of Mirkwood was coming but the spiders were slowly dwindling in number. She was about to strike the last one but an arrow struck it. She turned seeing a blonde haired elf that was Legolas Greenleaf. She glared at him as the rest of the guard surrounded her.  
"Tell me why does a human girl have Elvish made weapons and clothes?" he asked.  
"_Well Legolas how long has it been_?" She asked in Elvish.  
Legolas went wide eyed. "_Lower your weapons_." The guard lowered their weapons and watched Legolas walk to Jasmine. "_Hello Jasmine_."  
Jasmine nodded. "How are you Prince Legolas?"  
"Well, but what brings you to this forest? Last time I saw you you vowed never to return."  
At that moment Tauriel ran up. "Legolas the dwarves have somehow found the path and left the forest."  
Jasmine smirked.  
"You were helping the dwarves!" Legolas shouted at her.  
"Why should you care?! They were not bothering you. They were merely on their way to the Lonely Mountain. I have helped them along the way," Jasmine stated.  
"_Take her to my father_!" He shouted at the guard.  
Jasmine gave no protest as she was taken to the palace she used to live in. She stole glances at the prince, her love for him returning. Her twin brother, Aragorn, was right. She was falling for him. She couldn't believe it. When she left Mirkwood to go to Rivendell she had sworn that she was over the elven prince but apparently she wasn't.  
Eventually the group came to the throne room of the king, Thranduil Greenleaf. She was thrown onto her knees and the foot of his throne and he slowly descended the steps. "Well. Well. Well. A Lone Ranger returning to where she grew up. I remember you saying that you would never return here. Tell me, jasmine daughter of Arathorn sister to Aragorn heir to the throne of Gondor why have you come back to my realm?" Thranduil said as he circled her.  
"Erebor will be brought back. Thorin will regain his kingdom. You cannot stop him because I wont let you. The king under the mountain has returned. Smaug will die," she said as she held her head high.  
Thranduil gave a slight snarl. He quickly pulled out his sword going to kill her but it was blocked by his sons. "_Legolas stand down,"_ he ordered but his son stayed where he was.  
"_I will not Father_."  
Thranduil sighed and said "Then if you feel the same about her go."  
Jasmine stood and said "What do you mean by that?"  
"I am setting you free. You two may go and follow the dwarves if you wish, but both of you are to come back when they kill Smaug. Understood."  
Jasmine and Legolas nodded and turned to go to the stables. Jasmine was quiet the whole way until Legolas caught her arm. "Yes prince?"  
Legolas frowned. "Don't call me that jasmine."  
"Then what shall I-hmph"  
Legolas pulled her to him and kissed her. Hard.  
Jasmine gave an audible gasp and Legolas slid his tongue into her mouth and explored causing her to moan into the kiss. She was shocked that he would be so forward with her. She had never expected him to actually like her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. She was so pleased that he liked her in the same way that she did.  
Legolas slid an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his, her curves fitting against his body perfectly. He pulled away his panting matching hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you."  
Jasmine smiled. "And I love you Legolas."

Thank you for reading. I know it was short. Sorry. Please review.

Sailor_Solar


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Well here's the second chapter of my fanfic. I know it's quick, but I am doing this over my phone/iPod so I can type faster on here than a normal computer. The cool thing is that I was and am typing this a special guest arrived. That person is Thorin Orkanshield himself.

**Thorin: Yes I am here. What is you're point?**

Me: Well You are the main character besides Bilbo, correct?

**Thorin: *sigh* Yes that is true.**

Me: See now be a sweet heart and-

**Thorin: Wait am I going to end up falling for Jasmine as well?**

Me: *Smirks* Well that's for me to know and for you to wonder about. Now be a sweetheart and do the disclaimer for me.

**Thorin: *Sighs again* Eternal Sailor Solar does not own The Hobbit only Jasmine, the character she created.**

_Elvish_

Chapter 2: Entering Laketown

Jasmine and Legolas had taken two horses and took the long way to Laketown knowing that was where the dwarves were going. Since Jasmine was a ranger, she had multiple contacts there. The pair got off of their horses and tied them to a post. She went to the entrance and said, "Jaque, how are you?"  
Said man looked up. "Ah! Welcome back, Light. I presume you and this elf want entrance."  
Jasmine nodded.  
"Then come on in." He opened the gate and Jasmine and Legolas ran in and began searching for Thorin and the others. They came to a house and Jasmine knocked.  
A man opened the door and froze at the sight if Jasmine. "Light?" He questioned.  
"Yes, now is Thorin here?"  
He became confused.  
"The dwarves," she whispered.  
"Come in." He led them inside and Jasmine smirked as Thorin turned and froze.  
"Hello Thorin. Happy to see me again?" She asked.  
"What are you doing here? And why did you brig an elf?!" He demanded.  
"We are here to help," Legolas answered.  
"We don't need any help from an elf!" He exclaimed.  
"Thorin!" Jasmine said dangerously causing him to fall quiet. "If you want to succeed you will accept our help. Do you understand?"  
Thorin sighed and nodded. "Fine. We need weapons. We lost ours in the forest when five spiders came after us."  
Jasmine smirked and crossed her arms. "Well I do know the black smith. I'll talk to him have the weapons by dusk."  
Thorin and the others smiled. Bilbo chuckled. "I am very glad that Gandalf brought you along Jasmine."  
"Oh he would have had an entire company of elves to answer to if he hadn't," she replied. "I'll go. If I'm not back, then send Legolas to find me. Understood?"  
The dwarves and hobbit nodded.  
"Good." She turned and went up to Legolas. "_Don't get into too much trouble while I am gone my love_," she said in Elvish.  
She then left to talk to the black smith.  
-(line break)-  
Thorin stared out the window pondering everything that had happened with Jasmine throughout the journey. She had saved them multiple times. She knew these lands like the back of her hand. He had been a fool not to seek her council about anything, especially in the Forest of Mirkwood. He sighed. He needed to apologize to her, but would she accept it?  
Legolas turned to the front door as Jasmine entered with a bag, making sure no noise was heard. She had been able to get the weapons. That was one reason why he loved her. She was always so witty and resourceful.  
Jasmine gently and silently put the weapons on the table. She opened it to reveal swords the perfect size for a dwarf. "I was able to get them but we must wait until nightfall. It would be best. That way, we do not attract any unwanted attention to ourselves."  
Thorin and the others nodded.  
Tonight was going to be an interesting way to escape Laketown to get to the lonely mountain.

Thank you for those who had reviewed so far please I would like to get at least ten reviews before chapter five. Please review.

Truly yours,

Eternal Sailor Solar


End file.
